


9th day, 16th hour and 19 minute

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [21]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. Quiet

Quiet evening at their small house. Sun was quietly slipping inside bedroom between curtains. One person can be seen, sitting on the chair with pillow behind his back, reading the same page of some old book again and again. In the kitchen, the other man is quietly preparing tea, humming old tune. He was dressed as always, elegant but casual, with his beard cerefully trimmed. His face still young as ever, only a few shadows od smiling wrinkles visible. He heard the cracking of the floor. He turned around and seen his life companion, standing there with understanding in his eyes. Eyes. They never changed. The rest of the man... He got older. Much more older. Wrinkles scarring his once handsome face, hair now comlpletly gray, posture bent, leaning on a cane-staff. "...Burbor?" Older man asked. Dwarf looked at the man with rising hope in his heart "yes?".....silents..... "I'm so sorry.." said max.  
  
Today passed 9th day, 16th hour and 19 minute since Fred forgot about him.


	2. How long

The elves visited them. Nenran went to town nerby with his animal companion, while ersil stayed with dwarf to take care of the house. Right now they were relaxing. Burbor was sitting with ersil on a bench in front of their house. Burbor bought this small cottage home from his savings, after stairs become to difficult for fred. Here up the hills he could enjoy morning sun without the pain of walking up and down. Right now he was lying on the grass easly to spot by his boyfriend.  
"How long will it last, burbor?" Ersil asked her friend.  
"I don't know, ers. I Hope as long as possible."  
"You sure? Fred condition hurts you both"  
"... ersil, please. I won't listen to this."  
They were sitting in silence for a while, listening to chipping and gentle songs of birds.  
"Pergunda funeral was beautiful. She have such a large family. Everyone was there, even old Eric came. And the flowers, burbor. Her favourite!" She looked dreamly at the sky recalling recent events "you should be there. Perg would love that"  
"I know. But she would understand. I couldn't leave max alone, he could do something stupid. And i coudnt do that for little pergy..." Little pergy, little perg. She is one of the youngest granddauther of hers. She turned 8 last month. The only girl Fred just adored and vice versa. When he still remebered...  
"You two will stay for the night?" The dwarf asked his elven friend.  
"...of course.." she said, and they once again fell silent, listening to the nature around them and time endlessly running away.


	3. Do i know you?

They were sitting side by side under the tree where the view of the setting sun was the best. Their hands holding, burbor was gently storking paperskin of his love. Then the older man turned around and looked at the dwarf. He smiled brightly and said "hello there, young man. We have beautiful evening, right?" Burbor smiled at this words gently  
"yes, yes indded we have"  
".. do i know you? You look familiar. Ah, no. That's impossible" Fred chuckled to himself "i once knew a dwarf similar to you. He was a dear friend of mine. He helped me to save money for my magic study" he smiled at the memory "aaah what a pain in the ass he was, i tell you. Always charming and talkative. How do i menage to live with him is beyond me! Ah...." He fell silent for a moment as in thinking "...i wonder how is he doing now. I bet he is a famous bard right now. Maybe got himself a partner, who knows..."  
They stayed like that for a while watching the sunset.  
"...tell me more about him" the dwarf gently asked, as in fear  
"Well, if you wish. I will tell you about our adventures together" and he did. He talked about the events he remebered, the good times they were still friends, their stupid escapads and even more stupid and dangerouse adventures. He lost himself a few times, but quickly recovered and again talked about their old lives.  
  
  
He never realized how tight burbor was holding his hand, and the tears falling down his face..


End file.
